Hotfix 16.1
Star Wars Galaxies: Hotfix 16.1 Nym's Theme Park * If a player has a completed all the quests for all dungeon bosses but for one reason or another has not completed a collection for one or more bosses, speaking to the quest NPC Grenz should correct the issue. * Patrolling Kusaks should now respawn properly. * If you find yourself with a collection that is completed but a quest that isn't complete, return to the quest giver for correction. * Once players have completed the Surveillance, Miner DNA and Scientist interrogation collections as well as the quests, some players may notice they did not complete the Lok Revenants Peace Keeper Collection. Speak to Rek Thelcar in the Stronghold and he will attempt to correct the collection. * Once players have completed the Prisoner, Ore and Data collections as well as the quests, some players may notice they did not complete the Lok Revenants Pirate Collection. Speak to Stuvany Inglen in the Stronghold and she will attempt to correct the collection. * Completing a Boss fight should only reward the player that summoned the boss and any members of that player's group. Anyone else gets no quest or collection credit. * Nym's Revenge Painting should no longer have use option. * The prisoner NPC should only follow their intended player. Anyone attempting to converse with a prisoner while she is being rescued will get a default response from the NPC. * Corrected an issue where Nym was not giving out the Emissary Badge correctly. If a player has completed Nym's Theme Park content and does not have the Emissary Badge, returning to Nym and conversing should correct the issue. * Balance Tweaks to Negotiate Peace and Envoy Quests GCW * Most invulnerable Factional Recruiters in cities will offer GCW supplies for Tokens but a few may not have the ability. * GCW mini-turrets have been reduced in size. * Barricades should now properly protect the player or NPC standing next to them. * Personal mini-turrets should no longer attack objects the master of the turret is not capable of attacking. Space * Fixed a bug that prevented players from docking with the Crystal Runner in the Imperial Inquisition mission from Ja'ce Yiaso. * Fixed an issue that would cause the Lok station Tier 5 Imperial duty missions to break. * The Void Wing duty Missions will spawn more YT-1300s * Fixed the system message for the /spacepvpimperial to correctly tell you will be flagged Special Forces in 15 once you are allowed to accelerate. * Increase the vs. Shield and .vs Armor rating on the Nova and Orion space weapons to reflect the bonuses added to other crafted weapons. * Increase the vs. Shield and .vs Armor rating on the Elite Railgun and Elite Gauss Cannon to receive the same bonus that the Elite Null Bolt received. * Increase the minimum .vs Armor rating on the Red Experimental Blaster to be in line with the Green Experimental Blaster. * Using /spaceFaction while in Deep Space will now correctly tell you that you're Special Forces. * Pilots of POB ships and Gunships should now be able to use the new factional space commands. The commands have to be activated by the pilot as opposed to the operations officer or turret gunners. * The /spaceFaction command is an exception to this rule and can still be used by all members of a ships crew. * Black Sun Tier 3 duty missions from Yavin will now correctly spawn Black Sun Gunships during the boss rounds. * You will no longer be able to use the hyperspace to deep space and Kessel droid commands while in deep space or Kessel. * Neutral players going to deep space will now have their temporary factional flag correctly reset when they land. Beastmaster * Specialized Supplements expertise has been fixed to read the stat from the master of the beast instead of the beast. Entertainer * Aqua, Lime, and Orange prop ribbons have been added to the GCW recruiters for purchase with GCW tokens. Jedi * A data type bug for the character summary display of Stance Evasion and Stance Parry has been fixed. AI * Fix an issue that can cause an AI not to use its weapons/specials. Category:Updates